retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
---- ---- Quests form the storyline or "lore" behind the game called "Everquest". With a name such as "ever" quest, one would think that there were unending quests and to some degree you'd be correct. In-game quests are rich with stories, background information and tidbits that are designed to grab attention and bring out the Sherlock Holmes as you strive to progress through a questline start to finish. Our Guild has chosen to focus on completing as many quest(lines) as possible in an effort to uncover as much game content as possible. There are several types of quests: Solo Heritage Signature City Tasks Collections Epic Tradeskills We list some of the more important or intriguing quests here and also provide links to several quest databases in an effort to provide you with as much information as possible without re-inventing the wheel. EQ2I Quest Database ZAM Quest Database Tradeskill Epic (EQ2 Quest Series) -20,000 or better faction with Bathezid's Watch Have finished New Lands, New Profits Be at least a level 80 crafter The Proof of the Pudding The Return of the Light These Boots Are Made for Walking Nurwin Family Secrets A collection which rewards a special recipe for Carpenters The Stories of Everfrost A special recipe for Carpenters Train to Zone rewards a lively scarecrow plushie Min Level 70 Artisan to obtain quest Obtain from Taskmaster Greeblentus in Teren's Grasp who gives you "New Lands, New Profits" quest SPLIT QUEST - 1. High Risks, Higher Profits - Part 1 2. Sarnak Supply Stocking #1 then leads to "Not Your Ordinary Messenger - Part 1" then to "A Master's Back to Basics" then to "Not Your Ordinary Messenger - Part 2" then to "High Risks, Higher Profits - Part 2" -> THE END (note: This quest series gives you just enough faction with LEGION OF DANAK to obtain crafting writs in Danak Shipyards or obtain adventure quest. By this point if you've not done any other Bathezid's Watch faction you should have -39,000 or so faction. You'll need to change this to -20,000 minimum in order to obtain the next series of quests from Danelak Hosfoak the supply provisioner. High Risks, Higher Profits - Part 1 http://eq2.zam.com/db/quest.html?eq2quest=a8b1fd928716a95f066c534b086333ad After you complete High Risks, Higher Profits - Part Two Head to The Fens of Nathsar via the Norrath Globe. Take the Sokokar flight creature (which is located on the top of the cliff overhang straight ahead of you NORTH) to Bathezid's Watch Post. When you land at Bathezid's Watch Post, go into the fortress building directly to the north. Go straight back as far as you can go and turn right to enter the last room on the right. Seek out Danelak Hosfoak Sarnaks in Bersthyl's Watch last room turn to the right (g The Fens of Nathsar - Kylong Plains go up dock, head of the dock - the guy at the end of the dock will give quest Fangs Away - Sarnaks - do writs, need all mats & fuels do those in the crafting area until faction is above 2k another questgiver will pop Sarnak's supply stocking Bixie Distraction Coldain Prayer Shawl Taskmaster Greeblentus QUESTS TO INCREASE BATHEZID WATCH FACTION: http://eq2.zam.com/db/faction.html?eq2faction=269#Quests_Increasing Bixbie Distractions http://eq2.zam.com/db/quest.html?eq2quest=a07eaefcc8f4a76a220dfbb000a8d47f The Proof of the Pudding http://eq2.zam.com/db/quest.html?eq2quest=215815bc38b221833e6ddb0504ad3466 Beastlord Quests http://eq2.zam.com/wiki/Beastlord_Prelude_(EQ2_Quest_Series) Category:Templates